Finding the Unknown
by darkofthenight
Summary: finding an unkown life, one you should have lived and losing loved ones, how would you feel. Follow Skylar, Shadow, Josie and Hellion to see what they do. how they are in volved with torchwood and the doctor? "Pizza for Tochwood?"-Skylar and Shadow
1. To Be Left Behind

Title: Finding the Unknown

Summary: Summary: finding an unknown life, one you should have lived how you would feel.

Follow Skylar, Shadow, Josie and Hellion to see what they do how they are involved with torchwood and the doctor.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Most if not all belongs to whoever owns torchwood and Doctor Who or friends of mine.

**CHAPTER ONE**

**TO BE LEFT BEHIND**

Four friends, that's all, just four friends, changed the lives of many extraordinary people with just a tale, a belief and their names. These four friends all went to school together; they graduated one after the other with the younger two graduating together. They had the similar dreams and interests all of which led them to these strange set of events. These events had them finding the greatest friends and family that anyone could ever get though some may say the strangest. They find out what has made them so special. They uncover deceit of people who they never knew. One thing that matters most is they find out where they belong.

Four friends were sitting in a room, at the boarding school that they attended, in a circle. The oldest, Shadow Storm, is a 17 year old who grew up being treated more like a boy, then the girl she was. She also has a thing for full length trench coats and for the fob watch and key that she was given as a kid. If you took enough notice you would constantly see her playing with the watch but never opening it, most found this strange but it is actually quite normal.

The next eldest, Josie James, is a 17 year old, only a few months younger then Shadow herself. Josie is by far the tallest of the group and always seemed to have an idea what you might be thinking about or what was about to happen. This didn't help steer people away from the conclusion of her being a bit bat shit crazy. The second youngest, Skylar Grey, is at the age of 16 and very immature. She loved the military coat that she has had for as long as she can remember and she would wear it everywhere. Even on the adventures that Shadow, Josie and herself get into; including the ones that boarder on insanity and/or life threating. Yet she still has all the qualities of a natural born leader.

Now the last member of this rat tag team is the youngest at the age of 15. The youngest is Hellion James, the little sister to Josie James, the rock and most sensible one of the group but that don't mean she is not crazy in her own way. Hellion was the glue that kept the group together through the toughest times and kept the other three from killing themselves when they came up with the next insane, life threating idea for an adventure. Without Hellion this group would not be able to say that they came back without a scratch or claim sanity. Even with all the differences they have there is one thing that they all have in common; intelligence. They are all highly intelligence but the hid it from past scrutiny. Even with all of this in their lives they are the closest group of teenagers anyone would ever be able to find and this is there story. It all starts in that circle, in that room, in that boarding school.

Shadow, Josie, Skylar and Hellion were sitting in the joint room of Skylar, and Hellion's just like they did every other day. The conversation today was, for a change, normal though it started with a random comment.

"I want to go to Ireland someday." Shadow said wistfully.

Skylar who was sitting next to her pipped in.

"Hell and I are going to Scotland and Ireland then backpacking around the world."

"You are taking me." Shadow Storm told Hell and Sky rather than asking.

Turning to Josie, Shadow told her.

"You are coming to, by the way."

Looking up from her phone conversation Josie nodded consent before going back to paying attention to her phone.

Shaking their heads, Shadow and Skylar went back to planning their backpacking adventure.

"Oh My God we should go backpacking with horses and dogs. We must we must." Shadow exclaimed excitedly.

"That will cost a lot you know," Hellion informed them, making them pout.

With continuous pouting Shadow and Skylar looked at each other before turning back to Hellion and said simultaneously.

"Kill the dream why don't you."

"Yes, why yes I will" Hellion stated amused.

Huffing the two went back to planning.

After dinner that night they each decided to do their own thing in their own rooms. On level one Josie was being her usual, crazy self, running around harassing supervisors, and other students by either talking a mile a minute, or blasting her music and singing at the top of lungs. The only time of silence was when she was talking in the phone.

On the second floor, Shadow was digging everything out of her cupboard to reach the blue prints she was working on, that were hidden in the false wall, in the back. Once the false wall was removed and the blueprints were laid out, she took a pencil and edited the plans as she went. She was building herself a gun that shot sonic waves. Her room was a mess with wires and gun cases all over the place, either to be used or from earlier failed experiments.

Hellion was the only one doing anything school related. Sitting at her desk, Hell was doing her assignments, along with helping the other three catch up with theirs, as they seemed to be a little too caught up in other activities. At the moment she was working on Josie's math assignment, but finding it hard with Skylar bugging her, with her mile a minute talking.

Skylar was in fact working on plans for what she called a Hover Board; her room was in the same state as Shadows, with all the wires everywhere. The vision was different though, as Skylar had some form of spirits in her hand, that she had hidden in the Air-conditioner too keep them cold. The other thing that was different was that she was making it hard, for Hellion to concentrate on what she was doing. Skylar was explaining what she was doing to Hellion in a speed that made it impossible for her to be understood in any form.

Fed up with continues babble Hellion decided to do something about it.

"Ok Sky can you either slow down and speak with laymen terms, or shut up. I can't understand what you are saying, neither can I concentrate!" Screamed Hellion.

"But sometimes techno babble is good for the soul; but fine I will be quite." Skylar replied

Awhile after she had stopped babbling Skylar found something strange.

"Hey Hell, is it just me or is it a little too quite?" Questioned Skylar as her nerves grew in intensity and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up straight.

Hell didn't get a chance to answer when all of a sudden a terror, and sorrow filled, scream filled the boarding school. The three girls on the second floor stopped what they were doing; they knew that scream; that was Josie.

When they got there Josie was crying while huddled in a ball, in a corner. Once she spotted Shadow her crying intensified. While Shadow went to comfort Josie, the other two got everyone else out of the room, so they could find out what was wrong, and what was going to happen. Over time they had learnt to trust Josie on her gut feelings that were manifested in the form of dreams; no matter how good or bad they were. Once everyone had gone and she had calmed down, they got her to start to explain what had happened.

"Ok now JJ, what is wrong? What's happened or happening?" Asked Hellion softly while, Shadow and Skylar kept her calm.

It took a few minutes of patient waiting that was filled with JJ hiccupping, and silent tears before, she was ready to talk.

"I could see Shadow's house, and hear screams and smell fire, but I couldn't do anything. I'm so sorry Shadow I'm so sorry…" JJ cut herself of with more crying, as Shadow cut off all emotion from her face. Something was happening to her family, and she couldn't help. While this happened Hellion and Skylar watched with fierce expressions as they crossed Shadows face. It took a total of 30 seconds for Shadow to lock away the emotions and comfort JJ, and leave everything else at bay. From those actions alone they knew there would be hell to pay if they ever found who had hurt her family.

Once Shadow was able to get JJ to calm down enough, they got the halls cleared and moved her up stairs to Hell and Sky's room. Skylar made sure JJ was lying down in her bed before they moved Hellion's single bed, so it was side long Skylar's. Shadow put JJ in the middle, while Hell got in on the right and Sky on the left. Once they were settled, and tucked in, and reassured that she was alright, Shadow sat on the end of the bed and started to hum the song called, _It's my life _by _Bon Jovi. _ For some reason it always seemed to send them right off to sleep. After making sure they were sound asleep, Shadow got up off the end of the bed, took a few steps back before pulling out her phone and dialled home.

_Ring ring ring ring ring_

"Come on mum pick up please," Shadow whispered with fear.

_Ring ring ring ring _

"Please dad, please pick up the phone."

_Ring ring ring_

"Please sister of mine, please pick up the phone." Shadow had by this time lost all hope of JJ being wrong.

_Ring ring _

"A sound, anything, please." The sound leaving her was something someone would hold against her for a long time.

_Ring_

"Please even a bark of a dog, anything a single breath please." Shadow was desperate for she knew that the next sound was not one that she will ever learn to love.

_Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep._

With that last sound Shadow hung up the phone and put it back in her pocket before taking up watch over her three friends for the night, it was these very same friends she hated being apart from, not wanting to be stuck in a nightmare where she would watch her family die and while being able to do nothing to help her family. So instead she took watch to make sure the others slept peacefully while she cried silently in the corner.

The next day Shadow had pushed the tears back, along with all the emotions that were coursing through her body; wanting to be there for her sisters and make sure JJ was alright after last night. The sight that Hellion, JJ and Skylar had woken up was like any other morning; Shadow waking them up and pushing them to get ready for the day. The three could see what was put out there for everyone to see the warm looking smile, the bounce in her step and the sharp look of a weird mix of emotions that no one could ever decipher sitting in her eyes. That was what the outside world could see but for Hellion, Skylar and Josie it was much deeper than that. They could see the hatred, anger and sorrow in the depth of those eyes; the fake tone to her laugh and forced shine in her smile that made it look like it reached her eyes, and the way it was forced onto her face. But they knew that by the end of the day everything would be hidden so deep that even Shadow, would forget that those emotions ever existed.

Exactly a week later they went to the beach that was across from the school. They went for some peace and quiet. As per usual Shadow was wearing her trench coat with her fob watch in her pocket and key around her neck, while chasing Skylar, who was wearing her military coat, across the rocks. The only sound that filtered in with their laughter was Hell shouting at them to stop what they were doing before they got hurt. At one point Skylar had turned around to see where Shadow was and froze; as she saw one of her favourite characters form a T.V. show called _Torchwood_ but when she turned around to watch her footing, before turning back, only to find he was nowhere to be seen. Shaking her head she continued to run from Shadow, thinking it was just her eyes deceiving her again. By the end of the next week everyone had seen a least one of their favourite characters from the T.V. show_ Torchwood_. The giveaway was how they were dressed; it was identical to how they appeared in the T.V. show. They had spotted the _Torchwood_ gang everywhere at the shops, at school, at the beach, even in the boarding house and yet; for some strange reason no one else had been able to see them or catch a glimpse of them.

By the time the end of the year came around they were not as happy as they usually were, this would be because, these holidays they were going to be spending it at a hotel in Nowra so they could help Shadow sort out all of her inheritance and her families possessions. Shadow went through the wreckage from the fire. She walked from room to room reliving memories as were Josie, Hellion and Skylar, but the three were also keeping a close watch on Shadow. Shadow had made her way to her parent's room where she had seen something shining put of the corner of her eye. She picked it up to find a locket with two words on it, two simple words, _The Doctor._

After the reading of her parents Will, Shadow took the money that she had and bought a house just a few blocks from her old school, as she had just graduated, so she could still be there for her sisters. For the rest of the holidays they stayed in Shadows house to have a bit of fun and leave all their troubles behind. They played games and had a four person party for the rest of the holidays.

"Hey JJ can we play another game, please please please?" asked Shadow in a pleading voice of a child. This act had Skylar and Hellion on the floor holding their sides as if they would burst at any moment, they were laughing so hard while the Shadow and JJ were smiling at the sight of the happy kids. They didn't think that it would last much longer, they could both feel a change coming and it wasn't one they were going to like; they were not going to like it at all.

A few weeks later and Hellion, JJ and Skylar were half way through their first term of school for the year. Shadow had taken them out for dinner that night they had pizza on the beach and caught up.

"So how is school? Any real drama these days?" Shadow inquired

"Nothing really just the usual, but I am getting close to a prototype for my Hover Board." Skylar explained excitedly in a hyper voice, while jumping up and down causing the other three to burst out laughing making Skylar pout.

"Well done bub, I'm proud of you. I swear I'm getting first test drive." Shadow dibbs.

This claim caused an all out war between the four about who would get first test drive.

"But I made it," Skylar wined.

"Yer but I'm more responsible," Hell argued.

"But I'm taller," JJ exclaimed.

The other three turned and looked at her with identical expressions of 'What The Fuck'.

"That has nothing to do with it, and I'm the oldest so I therefore get first test drive." Shadow told them in a matter of fact tone that had them, once again, clutching theirs sides and tears running down their faces. After a few more games and silly arguments that had them laughing and playing 'till their hearts content, Shadow had to take them back to school.

That night was supposed to be one of fun and games, but nothing is never how it is supposed to be. After Shadow left the girls at school, they went up to the room that they now shared thanks to their parents knowing of their dislike of being separated, that had risen to new heights since the death of Shadows family and Shadows graduation, they didn't want to lose each other. When Skylar reached her room she was about to flop onto her bed but she saw a letter that looked of great importance. Reaching for it, she picked it up delicately wondering what could possibly be so important that it is leaving her with a growing feeling of dread. Hellion and Josie walked into the room just as Skylar had started to read; they could feel the tension in the air. It felt so thick that Josie really wanted to grab a knife, and test if you could really cut the tension in the air. Hell and JJ were brought back from a careless fight, by the sight of Sky going ridged before dropping the letter to the ground; just seconds before dropping to the ground herself. In a quick action Josie went to Sky and Hell picked up the letter and read it out loud.

_Dear Skylar Grey,_

_We know you have had your jokes and silly moments about being adopted. There is something that we have to tell you; you are adopted there, now don't we all feel better. Now that we have told you, our contract for keeping you has run out so don't come back. By the time you have read this there will be paper working going through officially making that friend of yours with that stupid name that graduated last year, your guardian, and she will be getting a notification about it in a few days. _

_You're a freak and we are glad to be rid of you. You with your freak knowledge and freak plans with wires and freaky stuff. WE DON'T WANT YOU._

_Good-bye _

Looking up at her sister Hellion could see hatred and malice in her eyes, and thought that is exactly what her own eyes looked like. When she turned to look at Skylar her entire face softened and relaxed, but she had trouble keeping her face that way when she looked into Sky's eyes. What bothered her wasn't what she could see it's what she couldn't see that bothered her, there was nothing just pits of dull blue eyes that have no spark of life, combined with the blank look on her face and the robotic way she moved. If Hell didn't know any better she thought that she may have been just that; a robot. It was like Sky had retreated to the furthest reaches of her mind, this look had Hell frozen.

Skylar was sitting there on the ground where she had dropped like a rock after reading the letter her adopted parents had written to her. She could feel someone put their arms around her, probably meant to be comforting, but she couldn't register anything besides the fact that someone was there. The letter had started her to think if they didn't want her than who would, would Shadow want her would Hellion and Josie?

No they wouldn't she was a freak

No one wants a freak no one wants her.

With these thoughts Skylar retreated into her mind to a spot where nothing hurt her and all she could see was the blackness of nothing, and all she could hear was deafening silence. She kept walking around the blackness and silence until she came upon a chair and a T.V., which was playing what, seemed to be her memories of all the fun times that she had with her sisters, Hellion, JJ and Shadow. She sat in the chair reliving the memories, with tears running down her face and had her whole frame shaking with the force of the sorrowful and frightened sobs that were tearing through her body. When she saw some memories of her adoptive parents, she paid attention to their faces, the emotions that crossed over them, and to the way they acted around her. As she watched this she found something that couldn't be right; the way they acted and looked didn't match what they said in the letter, so why did they say it. She had started to calm herself down with those thoughts also evicting the thoughts of the others not wanting her.

Skylar had calmed enough to notice that there was somehow some sort of presents in her head. Turning around to find it, she saw Josie standing there in awe as she watched the blackness recede.

JJ ran over to her and tried to pull her into a hug but her arms went right through Skylar. Sighing and little freaked JJ stood there with a thought full look on her face before she started to talk.

"Sky you know that none of that is true right. You are not a freak, I mean look at me I'm the one in your head not the other way around. That's something that I have to look into later, anyway back on topic," that got a small chuckle and smile out of Skylar as she started to calm down, "What you were saying earlier about us not wanting you, don't you dare think that ok? Don't you dare." JJ stated fiercely with a stern expression that showed the protectiveness, and love that she held for her. That made Skylar smile, before turning thoroughly confused, because as far as she knew she hadn't said a thing since she read the letter.

Looking at JJ who was now sitting in the chair that she had just vacated her confusion grew, how could she be here and how did she know what she was thinking?

"Hey Josie I haven't talked since I ended up here, so how did you know what I was thinking? And how are you here?" Skylar inquired.

Now it was Josie's turn to look confused, of course she had spoken how else would she have heard what Skylar had said.

"Well I don't know how I'm here, but I swear you talked, how else would I have of heard you?" Josie replied completely confused.

**Meanwhile outside of Skylar's brain**

Hellion was sitting there rubbing her hands up and down Skylar legs in a reassuring way, when all of a sudden her sister went ridged and her eyes went blank. Scared as hell, and having no idea what to do, she pulled out her phone to call Shadow like she should have down earlier. The phone didn't even get to the second ring before it was picked up.

"Hey Hell what's up?" Shadow asked distractedly.

"When we got back, Skylar had a letter waiting for her from her parents," Hellion cut herself off to try to fight back the panic induced shaking.

"That's good right?" Shadow asked cautiously

"No its not she has closed herself off, and we were comforting her when Josie all of a sudden went ridged, eyes blank and I don't know what to do please help." Hellion said as her calm started to fail her and her panic taking over causing her shaking to increase.

"Ok I'm on my way keep calm bub, just keep calm and make sure Josie and Skylar are not in a position that they will be able to hurt themselves." Shadow explained before she hung-up.

Looking over the two who were still out of it she sifted them so they were laying on the floor side by side so they couldn't get hurt or be sore when they woke up.

Hellion didn't have to wait long before Shadow came tearing though the dorm, and skidding around the corner into their room. She also didn't want to see the expression on her face after she had given Shadow the letter to read either, it was murderous but yet full of understanding. Why, Hellion would never know. Shadow read the letter and was angry sure, but she also understood what was happening, and what the letter to Sky said was true, Shadow was her new guardian. She had only just finished reading the papers herself, but she also didn't think that Skylar's adoptive parents could be this cruel; even if it was full of pure intent. This one saying popped into her head; the road to hell was paved with good intentions.

Looking at her new charge (Skylar), and her sister (Josie), she noticed that they were 'waking up' and looking confused. Skylar had a massive set of tear tracks down her cheeks along with confusion, wonder, hurt and determination in her eyes.

"You know that we are never going to leave you right. Never. Nothing could make me leave you and never come back. We are the troublesome quartet and that is never going to change." Shadow told Sky, with the passion of her words written in her eyes to drive the point home.

"Promise?" Skylar asked timidly looking at all three of the girls in front of her.

"Pinkie promise." They all exclaimed at once holding out their fingers. They looked at each other and shared a smile.

After shaking all of their fingers Skylar jumped into Shadows arms making them fall over, as Shadow had squatted down next to her, she jumped, pushed her off balance, and all four of them had a good laugh at their predicament.

Once they had calmed down enough to talk Shadow asked the question that they all wanted answers to:

"What happened to you Josie? I mean I get what happened to Sky, but you, what happened?"

"Well I was sitting here just trying to comfort Skylar here, when all of a sudden I was standing next to her in blackness, and across from us was a T.V playing what looked like memories; I guess of her parents, and we talked. I am just guessing but I think I was in her head." JJ explained wearily hoping they didn't think she was crazy.

Sky was nodding her head in a positive yet shy way, while JJ was looking sad and dejected; she didn't think that they would believe her. The reactions that Hellion and Shadow gave were not helping JJ in anyway, as they stood there gaping at her with expressions of wonder and uncertainty. When they could finally talk, Shadow offered an explanation.

"Um this might sound crazy but you might have some sort of telepathic ability, I don't know but we would have to test it out, but this could be amazing. The things that we could do, the trouble we could get out of, oh the wonder…." Shadow exclaimed and kept ranting at a speed that barely anyone could understand but she cut off when Skylar added in a little bit of information that helps to support Shadows theory.

"Well that would explain why she said that I talked when I was a little too far in my head to think of talking out loud; also why people thinks she has an idea about what everyone else is, think it's because she can hear them," Sky exclaimed happily.

That night was full of theories and explanations, especially about the Josie's new abilities. All in all they had all these ideas that needed to be researched, but there was still one answer that Hellion wanted; the reason to why Shadow was understanding when she read the letter that was sent to Skylar from her parents.


	2. the start of an adventure that changes

**CHAPTER TWO**

**THE START OF THE ADVENTRUE**

**THAT BRINGS CHANGE**

_**End of the year**_

It was that time again; the end of the school year and time for Josie to graduate and move out in to the big bad world, thought Skylar sadly, another one leaving, effectively splitting them in two. Shaking herself out of those thoughts she finished getting ready for the graduation ceremony, picking up the wrapped up bracelet that she had bought as a graduation gift for JJ, she left to catch up with the other three. Skylar found them in JJ's room with Shadow doing up JJ's hair. Shadow was in her usual Jeans, boots, a black top that looked like it had just been taken out of the cupboard and thrown on and of course her never changing trench coat which would most certainly have her watch in her right hand-side pocket and the key that always hung around her neck. Skylar, JJ and Hell were all wearing their school uniform that was in perfect condition; clothes ironed and shoes recently polished as Shadow would have nothing less for this one day.

Shadow took a few steps back to let JJ up out of the chair that had held her prisoner since she was dressed. The end result was beautiful; Shadow had straightened her hair which was just below her shoulders before putting it in JJ's usual half up half down style. Now that JJ was done they all headed down to watch their sister graduate.

_**After the graduation ceremony**_

JJ was standing together with her friends just outside the church saying a tearful good-bye.

"Hey guys going to miss you. We have to keep in contact and catch up every so often."

"Yep definitely will. Even though school is finished we are still friends." Malara said with finality.

With those final words everyone agreed. They hug before going off into their own directions.

When JJ found Hell and Sky, Shadow was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey do you guys know where Shadow has gone off to?" JJ curiously inquired while looking around to see if she could spot her anywhere.

"No we thought she was with you." Hell announced with a negative shake of her head.

The only response that Sky gave was a shake of the head. It was sad really, Hell thought, Sky had turned into more of the quiet type sine that letter from her parents. Hell thought back to that night constantly and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't shake the feeling that Shadow knew more about what was going on with that letter then anyone knew. She thought it was a bit suspicious that she was understanding about the whole thing and never once questioned why Sky's parents were so cruel.

Hellion was brought out of her thoughts by her sister speaking up.

"Well I'm going to find her; I want to talk to her about something."JJ turned and started to walk but stopped mid step when a voice she knew all too well spoke from behind them.

"Look for whom?" and there Shadow was with a wicked grin on her face. One that can only mean that she was up to something.

"Well no one now, I guess. Where were you?" Sky asked shyly.

"Just over there talking to Danni Nova, She was one of the girls in my year, she was here to see some friends of hers graduate." Shadow explained excitedly.

Looking over at Danni, Hell and JJ saw that, yes they did remember her as Shadow and Danni spent a bit of time together towards the end of their year 12 year. Hell had a weird look on her face, kinda like she was searching for something but whatever it was she didn't find it.

"Ok well let's leave, places to go, things to do, parties to attend." Shadow was so enthusiastic some may have thought this was for her and not JJ.

_**Four Years Later.**_

JJ looked up at the clock to see that the time was now four o'clock; knock off time. Turning to the manger that was on duty Josie told him.

"Hey John I'm heading out, see you when I get back and good luck with the tourists." Her tone started out excited before fading into a more teasing one.

At the ranch that JJ worked at they ran regular trail rides for anyone and rarely do they have any trouble except for the occasional tourist who does not know how to ride and like to blame you for their mistakes. John had taken over for the last week as a favour to a friend as the regular manager was off with some sickness that had caused her to have to pull out of work for a week. John was an unusual character always interested in the small things like when he started he didn't seem to know much about what he was doing but for some reason he could ride like a seasoned rider. JJ liked him instantly he reminded her a lot of her sisters. After saying good-bye to everyone she jumped into her Holden SS six cylinder Ute with air brakes and top of art suspension to head home to the place that she shared with three other important people.

"Hey Nova I'm heading out tell the boss will ya. See you next week!" Shadow shouted to the back room.

"Yer yer just get over here and give me a hug before you leave." Danni shouted back.

Smirking Shadow ran silently in the supply room and caught her by surprise with a hug from behind making her friend scream like a little girl while Shadow fell to the ground laughing.

"Yer yer laugh it up. Oh well give me a hug then I will hear from you soon if I don't see you, yer?" Danni Nova demanded rather then asked.

Smirking, Shadow gave her friend a hug before replying,

"Yer I know call you if Torchwood is real and all that jazz, don't worry so much anyway I have to go, bye."

Smiling Shadow ran from the restaurant that she was working at for some extra money. Once outside she spotted her Black 1967 Chevy Impala parked and ready to drive from here to the ends of the world it's a pity that she was going to have to leave her baby behind. With a final admiring look she jumped in, started her, and took off home.

Standing on the footpath chatting to friends, Hell was waiting for Sky to come and pick her up from the University. Now she would have driven home herself but Sky needed a car to day while hers was getting fixed. She didn't have to wait long before she heard the rumble of Ironhide. Hell had named her car after her favourite transformer which fit perfectly as her car was an exact replica of the one off the movie. When Ironhide pulled up to the curb, Sky jumped up and sat in the window with a big smile on her face one that looked like it could split her face in half, waving at Hell over the top of the car. Hell merely nodded back as she turned to her friends,

"Well I will see you in a few years; I'm off to travel the world." Hell told them excitedly before hugging her friend's good-bye. It wasn't long before she jumped into the car, feet first through the window, waving excitedly as they drove home.

When they got back to the apartment building that they shared with Shadow and JJ, they went straight up stairs to the apartment that Shadow shared with JJ. Banging the door open they yelled together.

"Oh honey I'm hooome!"

The response that they received was the off key and out of tune singing of the two that lived there.

'And I've had a hard day

Poor me a cola and a oh by the way

Get me off my feet get me something to eat

Fix me up my favourite treat

Honey my back its killing me

Need to relax and watch TV

Get off the phone

Give the dog a bone

Hey, Hey, Hey

Honey I'm home'

On the last word Shadow skidded around the corner only to hit the couch and proceeded to face plant the floor, the house went dead silent, you could hear the metaphorical pin drop. The silence was broken when Shadow groaned which sent the other three, JJ finally joining them from another room in the house, into peals of laughter that had them losing the fight to stay standing. All three women were holding their side while struggling for breath while Shadow was laying on the ground glaring at the couch while muttering about hating moving couches, this only served to set the other three off again. When they finally got their laughter under control they went to find Shadow to see if they were ready to head off. When they found her they had to control their giggles again, as she seemed to have found a pair of 3D glasses. Shadow was looking at her hand in wonder while lifting the glasses up and down on her face.

"Um Shadow are you ok? What are you doing?" JJ asked curiously.

Startled, Shadow jumped and turned around only to exclaimed

"Whoa" while looking them all over.

"What, What is it?" Skylar wondered

"You know when we watched Doctor Who and the Doctor put on a set of 3D glasses and was looking at everything to see if they were covered in anything?" Shadow asked with a mixture of worry and excitement.

"Yeah, what about it?" Skylar questioned with excitement while JJ and Hellion were standing there confused.

"Well we are all covered in void stuff." Exclaimed Shadow with that little bit of extra worry.

Wanting to see this for herself, Sky ran up to Shadow and stole the glasses off of Shadow and held her hand in front of her face before looking at everyone else and found that Shadow was right they were all covered in void stuff. Seeing the confused looks on her friends she handed the glasses over with a smile and a bounce in her step Sky thought this was great.

After the Hell had a look at her hand she ripped the glasses of her face pretty quick to have a look at her hand before putting them back on, she repeated this a few time with worry covering her face.

'What is this?' Hell thought to herself.

When she handed them over to JJ so she could have a look, JJ was a little apprehensive about but took them anyway and put them on. Once she had she started to jump up and down while yelling,

"Get this stuff off me, get it off get it off!"

If Shadow and Sky were not worried they would have of joined Hell in her laughing but as it was they didn't know what to make of it and if by some weird event it was void stuff then how did it get there and where did they come from or go to?

It wasn't long after that they were walking outside to Ironhide to load all of their bags and belongings that they were taking backpacking with them. They were now only one person left that that they were waiting for.

"Hey does anyone remember when Danni said she would be here because we have to leave soon or we are going to miss our flight?" Sky asked. She was excited but also very impatient. JJ was equally excited but her level of patience was very high but even hers were fraying at the constant complaining coming from Hellion and Skylar. As if sensing JJ's fraying nerves Shadow came up from locking her car away in the garage.

"She just called and she said that she was around the corner." Shadow told the three with an expression of suffering on her face. True to her word Danni pulled up and got out just as Shadow finished speaking.

"Now Danni these set of keys are to the house, please make sure the dogs a fed. This set is to the garage please do not use them at all, ok unless you must and only in an emergence." Shadow exclaimed before she went off on a rant about the do's and don'ts of the house, and about were the codes were hidden in case she did need to get in to the garage. This was because Sky and Shadow had worked on the security system and made it virtually impenetrable. They had woven their ideas and technological ideas that were already in the planning of the original plans for the system that a company had put in with the help of Josie and Hellion. Josie and Hellion helped point put the flaws and the parts that were too dangerous or illegal to put in.

When they finally reached the airport and they had checked in as well as handed over their luggage they turned to Danni Nova.

"Now take care of the place for us and..." Shadow started,

"Make sure that the dogs are fed and the house is always locked up after..." Skylar continued

"you have left the house. Don't forget that. Also can you please make sure that..." JJ interrupted

"you drive Ironhide with the up most care or I won't be happy. Ok? Thanks." Hellion finished for them.

Danni just looked at them before responding.

"You all know how creepy that is right? Any way yer sure you can count on me. Now get going or you're going to miss your flight."

It was only moments later that their flight was being called and they had to leave. Hugging Danni good-bye they set off on a journey that would change their lives.

**At the airport**

Standing outside of the airport stood a women of average height with red boarding on orange hair Picking up her phone she replied to the few missed calls that she had and the one text message.

_Report_

_-TS_

Hitting reply she sent.

_The eagle is flying_

_-N_

**Back with the girls**

On the plain the four girls were all sitting together in a row doing their own things to pass the time. Josie was researching the theories on telepathy and the mechanics of it. She was really wondering how she got her power and why. If she wasn't researching she was practicing with her telepathy, trying to gain more control on it as well as advancing the possibilities of her ability. Hellion was reading as usual but the topic that she was reading up on was not. Hell had her head buried in an advanced book on molecular structure and how it is manipulated. For some reason she was quite interested in it and has been for a while.

Now Skylar was a different story, she was drawing up blue prints for a sonic device as she still hasn't been able to find the missing piece and also something a little more practical than a gun for Shadow. She didn't want to know how much trouble they would get into even just waving a water pistol around when it looked like a hand gun. Of course Sky was going to need the help of Shadow to get everything done correctly when it came to the device operating with the sonic waves in harmony and not blowing up in their faces, which is something that seems to happen a lot. Sky always felt like she was missing something important.

Shadow was going through her journal adding things here and there while taking things out that didn't seem right or didn't belong. This journal contained all of her dreams that just felt different from normal dreams also they were the most frequent ones as well. The one she loved the most was when her dream father had taken her to look into some kind of arch she could never remember what it was called but she could tell it was of some great importance. For some reason her father from the dream like to defy the rules of the school that he had been sent to. Another of her favourites was when she could see the cities that were on the planet but there were things that she could never catch although. There were two that had really frustrated her and that was the name of her dream father and the name of the wonderful planet that she had been seeing.

The one dream that she would never forget was the one that was filled with anger, despair, pain, sorrow, regret, terror and hate. She could never distinguish which emotion was coming from whom. In the dream her dream father had set her on the ground, in some strange room, wrapped in the trench coat that she always wore with the watch and key in a pocket before running outside to get something. Shadows dream father was taking a while so she pushed the door to the strange room open to try and find him only to scream when someone picked her up. She could never see what that person looked like but the last thing she always sees is the look of terror and horror on her father's face when he finally makes it back to the entrance to the strange room but it was too late. The man that had taken her had already moved out of sight of her dream father. In Shadows journal there was also pictures of random things with no names and random people and faces that she swore she had never met in her life.

Six months into their back packing trip the four girls had been to Ireland and Scotland to look up the histories of their clan lines and to see of any of the other descendents were around. Then they did what one would normally do when visiting somewhere knew, they took a self made tour through the towns and cities. Through everything from public museums to the places that the public wasn't allowed to the pubs just because Shadow was curious to the drinks well mainly the spirits. They had visited Rome, Greece and many other places, never staying more than a month; always doing the same thing but right now they were bound for London with a destination of Downing Street and Cardiff.

When the plain finally landed in London JJ and Hellion were thinking that they might have to restrain their friends at some point because they were bouncing in their seats. When the door opened to allow them to get off JJ and Hellion only had a split second to grab the hands of Sky and Shadow before they tore out to the terminal to grab their luggage. The four of them were receiving looks from random people as they ran and laughed their way to the baggage claim. They didn't have to wait long for their things as they were leaning up against the wall next to the carrousel that the bags were going to come through. Once they gathered their belongings they headed outside to hail a taxi to take them to the backpacker's motel that they would be staying at.

When the taxi pulled up at their destination Shadow paid the driver while everyone was getting their things out of the boot of the car. When the taxi had driven off they looked up and read the name of their home for the next week; Time Travellers. At the sight of the name Sky and Shadow looked at each other with identical smirks that had JJ and Hellion on edge. Nothing good could come from those smirks though it was sure to be fun and entertaining. Without any other delay they picked up some luggage that was nearby and headed to reception to get two rooms.

Walking in they saw a kid that was maybe somewhere near 13 or 14 years of age with shaggy light brown hair, shorter then Hellion for once so she was happy all in all they thought he looked like young Sam Winchester out of _Supernatural_. The Sam Winchester look alike had looked up at the sound of the bell that was above the door and asked with a grin and attitude that would make him more like Sam's brother Dean

"Four queens or two kings?"

Looking at each other with a sort of humour at having heard that line before JJ answered

"Four queens bud, we like our privacy." To end it off she added a wink.

The boy's mother quickly came out when she had heard what was going on and apologised,

"I'm sorry about him hope he hasn't caused any trouble?"

"No ma'am he was no trouble at all we were just having a chat." Sky replied with a wide grin on her face. Turning to the kid Sky let go of a wink.

"Four Queens." The kid said with a grin that Dean Winchester would be proud off as he walked away to tend to his little brother. His mother was going to reprimed him but didn't when she saw the amused smiles on the girls faces.


End file.
